


Fresh Taste

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony has tits and a clit for one night only, Steve's never given cunnilingus, and budding relationships are a great time to try new things.





	Fresh Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this for the Cap-IM kink meme almost a year ago. The full prompt is [here](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1809169.html?thread=13719313#cmt13719313). The impetus to post is that I've been reading a ton of porny sex-swap fics recently and thought maybe someone else not following the kink meme might want to read another one.
> 
> There's no exploration of dysphoria or any honest consideration of what it'd be like to be in a differently-sexed body than your own gender, jsyk.

“Steve, you don’t have to, if you don’t wan—”

“Trust me, Tony. I want to,” Steve responds, looking up from where he’s lying between Tony’s knees with a ‘oh just shut up, already,’ smile. That’s how Tony knows he’s nervous. Tony huffs in response. The sex-swap spell is only supposed to work for few more hours, and when Tony had told Steve that he kinda wished he could experience cunnilingus, it had been more an act of desperation than anything else. So if Steve wants to do this, he’s going to have to get the show on the road. “I just…” Steve starts again, practically speaking into Tony’s thigh, “I’ve never done this before.”

Tony lifts himself up and rests on his elbows so that he can see Steve better. “Really?” It had been a little while since Tony had panicked about the idea that he might be Steve’s first. It was a responsibility he would have accepted happily, but still one he had been glad to avoid when Steve had divulged about his past partners. _First_ would make him special, and special just raises the bar past where Tony thinks he can clear. “You’ve never eaten a woman out before?”

Steve’s face contorts in that way it always does when he’s annoyed and thinks you are calling him stupid. “No, I haven’t. It just… never came up?”

“It’s ok if you don’t want to,” Tony repeats.

“I want to,” Steve says simply.

_Then what exactly is the problem?_ Tony thinks, but luckily it makes sense before he has a chance to verbalize that. If Tony worries about the emotional significance of all the sex they are having, Steve frets that his skills disappoint Tony’s inner sex god. Which is just plain silly. “Steve, I have nothing to compare it to. If you’re tongue gets on my clit in the next minute, I think I’ll be happy.” When it doesn’t, Tony sits himself up further. “Steve…” he whines.

“I don’t have all the technique you do.”

Tony sighs and falls back onto the bed. So, that’s what this is about. He mentally chides himself for whenever he had loudly declared that he was an award-winning cunnilingus master. “I can guide you, tell you what to do,” he offers and it’s either that or making it into a challenge, and he doesn’t want this to come to that. Yet.

“I think that would help,” Steve says and Tony lets himself take the small win.

He closes his eyes and prepares himself. “Ok, so step one. Put your finger on my clit.” Tony can feel Steve’s hands move from where they’ve been resting on his thighs and feels a shock when Steve’s thumb finds its mark. The sensation isn’t unfamiliar—it’s not as if Tony has had the chance to play with this body in the little time he’s had with it—but the fact that it’s Steve heightens every sense. His breath hitches when Steve’s thumb moves.

“Good?” Steve asks, even though he’s usually much more observant.

“Mmmm… yes. Just like that. Can you feel how wet I am?” All day, Tony had been squirming just thinking about Steve’s tongue; the sensation of being turned on much like it had been before, yet, so very different.

“And just like this, I haven’t even done anything.” Tony doesn’t correct him and explain Steve is laying naked between his thighs. When he lifts himself up Tony can see that perfect back and the rise of Steve’s beautiful ass.

“Just like this is great,” Tony says and he’s sure feeling every movement of Steve’s finger would be good enough, but Steve lightly kisses the inside of his thigh and the intimate gesture reminds himself he had something else in mind. “Ok, time for the main attraction.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Steve says and his grin could light a dark room.

“Use your fingers to spread, yeah, like that—” Tony says and feels Steve comply. “Now, take your tongue and put it—ohhhh…” Tony moans and his breath hitches because Steve does it and now he can feel Steve’s soft tongue lightly moving across his clit. It feels like electricity, moving up his body and down his thighs and it’s different, somehow. It’s still pleasure, he’s always loved Steve’s mouth, but this makes him shiver and squirm. It emboldens him. It makes him feel worshiped. “Just keep… yeah that’s it… uh, vary the way your tongue feels…oh, yes… you can make it hard and soft and fuck, that feels amazing.” Tony’s breath is catching in his throat. “Yes, oh fuck yes…try, uh, different patterns… like circle it… or make your tongue flat… yes, oh fuck… just like that.” And he can feel Steve listen, feel the way different motions send different shock waves up his spine and he knows that he’s getting close but, when it happens, it just happens and he doesn’t have a chance to warn Steve, doesn’t have a chance to do anything except shout, “fuck!” as warmth and pleasure fills his entire body.

Steve’s still going at it, but slower, like he knows that he probably should stop. Tony places a hand on Steve’s forehead to still him and lightly push him away. Steve is… well, his proud smile is glistening with wetness and Tony wants, _always wants_ , and even though he’s just came he wants more, like the wanting is additive, as if there isn’t a limit. Tony pulls him up and Steve’s on top and they kiss. His mouth tastes different than it normally does after he makes Tony come, but it’s nice. The taste and Steve, heavy and hard against his stomach, makes him moan and he snakes his hand down to feel him.

“No,” Steve says as he playfully bats his hand away. “I’m not done with you.” His face is all lit up in a grin that makes it very clear there is a plan and Tony sighs as his hand falls back to the bed.

“What did you have in mind, soldier?” Tony tries to ask it like he’s sure some wartime sweetheart would have and he doesn’t have the mannerisms or the practice to make it convincing. But it still must work for Steve, because Steve’s kissing his lips again but without any of the nerves of before.

Eventually Steve comes up for air, and Tony would have been grateful if it wasn’t so good. “I have a theory I want to test,” is all he says and then his lips take their time moving down Tony’s neck till they find his collarbone. The anticipation makes Tony shiver as much as the way Steve is mouthing at his skin because Tony knows those lips are only going to keep moving.

And they do, only stopping when they finally reach his right nipple. Steve sucks and it’s glorious. He continues while he thumbs the left one and it’s perfect. Tony braces his head against the pillow and he tells Steve how good that feels, how he doesn’t want it to stop.

Of course, it’s not enough to take direction for Steve. No, he always has to add his own two cents, and after what feels like forever (and not nearly long enough), Steve’s fingers are back on his clit. Tony twists, both into the motion and away from it because he’s still so sensitive and that makes it too much but also great, better even. Steve’s touches aren’t tentative—clearly all the earlier nervousness has dissipated—but he’s still light as he pays attention to Tony’s body.

“You’re so wet,” Steve says, his mouth still around Tony’s breast. He looks up through his eyelashes as he says it and that’s an image Tony is glad he’ll always remember.

“You made me come,” Tony responds and he means it to be conclusive, but it’s not. “You’re going to do it again, aren’t you? Make me come?” Steve hums an affirmative into his skin and all of it shocks through his body. “Well, fuck. I can’t… say no to that,” Tony’s voice hitches as he says it and Steve take the encouragement to lightly nip as his skin and move his fingers just a little lower to the opening of his vagina.

Steve looks at him again, this time with a wordless question, and Tony just nods yes before Steve inserts two fingers. “Oh,” is all he moans and he can see Steve smile in response. Steve slowly slides them out before slowly pushing them back in and Tony can hear how wet he is. It feels like Steve is exploring, not fucking, him, and it’s almost too much sensation to handle. Tony tries to steady himself and just feel all of it.

Steve keeps that up till Tony is gasping his name. It’s not enough to come, but every movement of his fingers or his tongue still feels amazing. Tony has a feeling Steve knows this, however, because Steve stills his hand and moves his mouth and begins kissing a path down Tony’s abdomen. When Steve’s tongue finally touches Tony right where he needs it, Tony moans. If he had any doubts whether he could come again tonight, it has disappeared now and is replaced with want. “Yes. Like that. Just like that.”

It’s as good as it was before, but even though Steve hasn’t dropped the pace, it still feels like a slower burn. Tony can feel his orgasm building but it’s not enough and he wants more. He squirms, almost trying to set his own rhythm against Steve’s tongue, but it doesn’t work. “What’s up?” Steve asks and Tony regrets doing it in the first place because now Steve’s mouth is moving away from exactly where he needs it to be.

“I just want to come,” Tony whines. He’s beginning to think that it isn’t going to happen for him.

Steve smiles. The whole bottom half of his face is glistening with Tony’s wetness. He looks content. Satisfied, even. “How much longer do you think we have?”

Tony hadn’t been even thinking about magic deadline. He just wanted to come, damn it. His watch says that have about half an hour and he regretfully tells Steve as much.

Steve, the bastard, just smiles. “Sounds like a challenge,” he says and Tony swats as his head in retaliation. “Just relax. I got you.” Tony doesn’t want to relax, he wants to come, but Steve’s a stubborn guy. Of course, Steve knows this, and he gently rubs Tony’s thigh. “Think of it this way—I’m here all night. And if you change back, well, I’ll just keep going.”

Tony sighs and exaggerates it as much as he can. “Ok, big boy, you have my blessing to continue,” he says as he settles back into the bed and closes his eyes and tries to focus on Steve’s tongue and in the way subtle changes in Steve’s technique make him shiver. It’s so good like this and Tony wills himself to not think of anything else. He puts one hand behind his head to grip his pillow while the other is settles in Steve’s hair. Steve moans at that. “Yes, fuck, yes,” Tony is repeating over and over again. His voice is hoarse—he needs a drink of water—but he wouldn’t stop for anything at this point.

The pleasure builds and builds and builds and Tony’s becomes incoherent. “Please don’t stop,” he begs, even if he knows Steve won’t. “God, fuck, yes,” he says, almost yells, and he comes, shaking. Steve doesn’t stop till Tony tightens the grip on his hair, and before crawling back up, he wipes his face against the inside of Tony’s thigh. “You liked it?” he asks and there’s real concern there, like there ever was a possibility that he wasn’t good enough. Tony just rolls his eyes in response. “How much time?”

Tony groans and looks at his watch. “Two minutes,” he says and he’s too blissed out to care. Steve doesn’t seem to care, either, and he smiles before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
